


Broken

by Melbabewrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: TRIGGER WARNINGViktor and Yuuri aren't as happy as they thought they'd be. Phichit intervenes to help his friend.





	

Winning the silver at the GPF was amazing. Viktor couldn't have been more proud of Yuuri and his progress. After Yuuri moved to Russia with Viktor though, things began to change. 

Sure they were happily living in their little love nest together, enjoying the "newlywed" lifestyle but Yuuri just felt so out of place. Soon, his depression reared its ugly head and it effected his skating. Viktor tried to help the best he could but failed. Yuuri had been ashamed of his issues his entire life so when it came to telling the love of his life/coach about it, the anxiaty kicked in and the thought of the consequences scared him half to death. He decided to bottle it up. 

Viktor was now constantly sighing. This was not the Yuuri he wanted to be with. In fact, Viktor realized something one day at practice, he really didn't love Yuuri at all. The Yuuri he fell for was the man he met at the banquet two years prior. Was this really it? Had he really fallen out of love with Yurri? It didn't seem possible but the ugly truth was that it had. 

The decision was based purely on his feelings alone. Viktor had turned to a cold and selfish shell of his former self. No light shined from him like it used to and Yuuri was too wrapped up in his own self pity to notice. He stopped Yuuri in the middle of the rink they were practicing at to break the news. "Yuuri, I can't coach you any longer. I have taught you all I know. You showed me your Eros but it's not good enough. You no longer surprise me. You should quit skating altogether. And, I don't love you anymore either. Look, you live with me so I won't kick you out. Matter of fact, I don't really even want you to go. Your, the best lay iv ever had and I'm not ready to give that up."

Yuuri's heart shattered. He stood compleatly still in the middle of the ice as Viktor skated away to the benches. The words repeated over and over in his head. He replayed it at least fifty times to make sure he heard it right. He stood there for at least fifteen minutes before realizing he was standing alone.

Yuuri skated off the ice. He fell at the edge of the rink and smacked his chin into the concreat floor, chipping a tooth just behind one of his canines. He got up and went to the locker room. Yuuri fumbled taking off his skates, slicing one of his fingers on the blade. He couldn't feel it after a second or two. The emotional bleeding was much more painful than the psysical. 

Once Yuuri reached the apartment, he fell directly onto the bed. He held and cried into his pillow. His depression deepened. He felt like a firey pit was forming around him and pulling him down. Eventually he rolled over and smelled Viktor's. The scent of Viktor was so strong, it was like he was there next to him. Yuuri's pants tightened around his crotch and it hit him....just because he wasn't his love didn't mean he couldn't be his lover. The thought hurt him deeply but he didnt want to leave Viktor.

Yuuri found a bottle of wine and did what he thought he had to. Chugging the bottle, he went to the bathroom and found the hair gel. He styled his hair like it has been for his Eros routine and stripped. The drinking continued. He waited naked on the couch for Viktor to come home. 

Not twenty minutes later, Viktor stumbled drunkenly through the door. Seeing Yuuri in this state turned him on. He knew this was his personal Eros and that he was getting what he had wanted from the begining. Viktor happily fucked Yuuri until he came, then went to bed. Yuuri drunkenly jacked off once viktor was asleep. He slept on the couch that night in a puddle of his own sweat and cum.

This became Yuuri's daily routine. He stayed in the house cleaning and cooking and drinking until Viktor would come home and fuck him. He became no more than a pet to Viktor. Yuuri spiraled into a deeper depression each day. The isolation didn't help. 

 

One day, after much worrying, Phichit called Yuri Plisetsky. He filled him in on the details he knew of. He told him that he hadn't heard from Yuuri and that he hadn't been at practice in weeks. Viktor had told the other students that Yuuri was sick. Yuri didn't believe him but he also didn't want to pry.

Phichit told no one he was going to Russia. He waited until mid afternoon to make his move. Viktor had been out for a few hours already. Phichit went to the apartment and rang the bell. Viktor never had visitors so Yuuri assumed Viktor forgot his key. As he opened the door he drunkenly slured and said, "Oh your home early, who didn't show up this...." He stopped midsentence when he saw who it was. He went white with fear.

Yuuri was skinny. Usually when he was depressed he would over eat but it looked like Viktor wouldn't allow that. He liked him thin. This was too thin though. He looked sick. He had no more muscle. His skin was pale and purple with bruises. His breath was pure alcohol. 

Phichit teared up as he gasped at the site. He pushed his way in. "Yuuri, we are leaving. Don't fight me on this. I am your best friend and I refuse to let you live like this any longer." Yuuri threw up right there in the doorway. Phichit helped him to the bathroom to clean up. After he felt that Yuuri was ok to leave the bathroom, he helpped him to the bed so he could direct him. He asked where his luggage was and his clothes. He packed everything he could of Yuuri's before practiclly dragging Yuuri out of the apartment.

Yuuri moved in with Phichit. He was too ashamed to go home. Phichit had taken Yuuri's phone so he wouldn't answer Viktor's calls. He cared for Yuuri and helped him stop drinking. It really didn't help his depression, though. Yuuri was broken and he would never be the same again.

Skating was out of the question. His love for the sport had disappeared with his smile. He had his engineering degree to fall back on but he was too far gone to look for a job. Weeks past and Phichit was worried but what could he do besides look after him? He had never seen Yuuri like this. Never.

One day, after practice, Phichit came home and found him. He called Yuuri's family. His second call was to Viktor. He had held back for Yuuri's sake, but now....

Viktor answered the phone, in perfect Thai. "Hello. Who is this? I don't know anyone in Thialand. Do you have the wrong number?" Phichit sniffled. "Viktor, it's Phichit." Viktor replied in his cold tone, "Yuuri doesn't live here anymore, Phichit. He went home to Japan." Phichit, for a moment listened to the sound of the rain in St.Petersburg coming through the phone behind Viktor's breathing. He took a gulp and said what he needed to say. "Viktor, Yuuri didnt go back to Japan. Hes been living with me the past few weeks. But, not anymore. Viktor, Yuuri is....he's gone Viktor. He....he took his own life this morning. And your the reason. You broken him! You distroyed my best friend and now he's gone! Your a selfish...worthless human begging and....." The line went dead. Viktor had hung up on him. Phichit staired at the blank phone screen and cried. 

 

Viktor couldn't express or process how he felt about Yuuri's passing at that moment. He continued his day to day for a few days until he had to go to Japan. He stood at the very back of the crowd at the funeral, trying not to be noticed. Every one had shown up. All the skaters who had ever shared the ice with Yuuri. They all looked at Viktor accusingly. Phichit had told them the whole story. He felt really guilty that he couldn't do anything to prevent it but the others assured him it wasn't his fault.

The next day, Viktor paid a visit to the Hasetsu Osen to pay his respects to the family. It was closed for the week for greiving. The moment he walked through the door, Mari almost beat him with a mop handel. Mrs. Katsuki couldn't control herself and she screamed at him to leave. He had never seen so much sadness. It finally hit him, what he had done.

 

Viktor returned to Russia. Makkachin had been staying with a close friend. He didn't bother to pick him up. He went straight from the airport, grabbed some rope from a local hardware store and went back to his apartment. 

He wasn't a heavy man but the weight of his guilt was enough to break his larynx against the force of the rope. As his final breath was leaving his body he saw Yuuri's face float into view. He heard Yuuri's voice for the very last time. He said, "keep your eyes on me, Viktor."

**Author's Note:**

> It hurt me to write this but I wanted to know I could do it.
> 
> Please let me know how you feel about it in the comments.


End file.
